The Pact She Made
by SunnySato
Summary: Every night Brennan sits alone,tears streaming down her face, and every night she makes the same pact with herself. Please R&R, would make my day.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hi :D This is my first Bones fanfic so it might not be very good, but I hope it's alright. I'm not sure whether to keep it as a one-shot or to make it longer so please review and tell me what you think as I have a few more ideas on what to right about. Also, if you have any ideas, please tell me in a review as I would love to hear them and see what I could do about putting them in. So, enjoy **

Temperance Brennan lived for her job- she would say she loved it... but she wasn't sure that she believed in love... that was until she had met Seeley Booth. Even though they were not always on the best terms, arguing, disagreeing, she always felt like he was the one thing that always stayed the same in her life: her one constant. He held a power over her, one that she could not describe, like he could protect her in ways that she could not protect herself, and although she was adamant that he was not needed by her, Brennan knew that Booth was the only person who she could fully trust. He had saved her life so many times before, and she his; the emotional bond between them was indescribable. Whenever Brennan felt vulnerable she would look to him; look into his dark eyes and know that he would always be there for her whenever she needed him, wherever he was, he would be there for her. Annoyingly at first, Booth had gotten into the tedious habit of calling her by his nickname for her, 'Bones'; but now she didn't care so much, she actually quite liked it, as strange as it seemed. All of the facts showed that he was still affectionate of her, and Brennan was a strong believer of facts, choosing to trust them over Booth's sometimes untrustworthy gut-feeling, but she couldn't accept it... Each time he left her at night whilst she was still piecing together the latest skull or examining a new skeleton she died a little inside, hoping against every hope that he would stay but being disappointed when he didn't, Having this same feeling every night but knowing she had to be rational: he wasn't going to stay; He had _Hannah_ now. Now, every night Brennan would work alone, tears pouring silently down her face and she would make a pact with herself: she would not show her feelings, she would pretend that her heart didn't break into a million tiny pieces each time Booth left her: she would reveal no weakness, though she felt every weakness there was to feel when he was not around. And every night the process would start again. She had felt like this before, dejected, unwanted, unable to express her true thoughts to the person who mattered most to her; it would almost kill her inside; make her seemingly emotionally stable whilst really she was screaming inside. Just like when her parents left. She could teach herself not to show her feelings, but she could not teach herself not to love Booth. The feeling went too deep for that. It went so deep that it seemed as if it was buried in her bones. Temperance Brennan thought this through as she sat at her desk at three in the morning, oblivious to the stream of tears running down her face. Then she heard a familiar voice drifting across the cavernous room.

'Bones... are you in here?' Seeley Booth appeared at the doorway- and noticed her tears.

**A/N- So, I wasn't entirely sure whether I should have ended it there but I thought that was probably the best place for the moment. Again, please review as it really would make my day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you for the lovely reviews, they really helped so much whilst I was writing this chapter, and I am really sorry about all the writing in the last chapter being bunched together in the same paragraph (stupid me!). Thank you also to all of the people who subscribed, all of the reviews and subscriptions truly made my day. So I thought I'd write another chapter, again, please R&R with things you liked and things I can improve on. Thanks :D **

Chapter 2

'Bones, I...', Booth trailed off when he saw his partner hunched up at her workstation, dark trails of makeup down her face from the tears that were still falling from her crystalline eyes, tears that she was desperately trying to hold in as she turned on her chair so her back was to him. 'God, are you OK Bones?' He hastened towards her and pulled her chair round so she faced him, though she kept her head down, wiping at her blotchy face and eyes with a shaking hand before she answered.

'I'm... I'm fine. I'm fine. Don't worry. It's just...'Her words were coming out fast as she stumbled over them, shocked that Booth had turned up at this time, the time when she needed him the most, yet still the time when she needed to be alone, to think things over. He grasped at her hand, stopping it mid-swipe and lowered it slowly from her face.

'Seriously Bones, what's wrong? Something's the matter, I know it is! Call it intuition, but I think you need someone to talk to... someone who you can trust... like me...' He trailed off as she looked up into his eyes. He knew. He knew how she felt about him from that one, small look they shared, he could tell that the reason she was crying was... him. Booth had known that Brennan had been struggling with her feelings, she would turn up at work unsmiling, tired, but he had not known that it was this bad; he had never known it was this bad...

Brennan made to get up, to run away from the one man whom she had ever truly loved, the one man who made her feel safe, but Booth had other ideas. His hand, still holding Brennan's pulled her, sobbing silently back into the confines of her chair, and she slumped back into it, defeated. They sat there for while, each waiting for the other to speak, neither wanting to break the silence that had created a shield between them. Awkwardly, Booth broke that silence. 'Um... I broke up with Hannah...' He muttered, glancing towards Brennan to gauge her reaction. She stayed silent, musing over what he had just told her... He had broken up with Hannah. Why had he come here at three in the morning to tell her this? Why was it of such importance to him to find her and tell her that this had happened? Unless... No. She knew he didn't feel for her in that way anymore and she also knew that he had 'moved on'. But had he?

'Um Bones? Are you going to say anything? Cos I'm starting to feel sorta awkward here...'

She eventually mustered up the courage to speak.

'Why?' She only said one word, but Booth could tell it was full of pain and the hidden suffering of someone who had been sad for a long, long time.

'I... couldn't stay with her, Bones; it felt like I was leading her on. I just couldn't do it anymore, it wasn't fair.'

'Why did it feel like you were leading her on Booth? I thought you loved her...' Brennan still did not look at Booth as she asked the question.

Booth sighed. He should have known that she would ask this question. Then he looked at her. He took in her fragile appearance and he could see that she was a shadow of her former self. Taking her hand again, he moved closer and whispered the words he had waited so long to say. 'Because I love you. Not Hannah, you. Temperance Brennan, I love you.'

Ever so slowly, Brennan raised her head, then her eyes to meet Booth's. He knew what she was going to say before she even said it, though she stated it anyway. 'I love you too, Booth.' Then, for what seemed like the millionth time that night, she broke down again, but this time Booth was there for her. He enveloped her in his strong arms and pulled her over to him, calming her, albeit only slightly.

'I'll always be here for you Bones. I promise.' He whispered as he kissed the top of her head, holding her close to his muscled chest.

'I know you will Booth. I'll always be here for you too. And I'm sorry... for acting like this...' replied Brennan. She felt safe here, curled up in Booth's arms, safer than she had felt before in her life.

'Don't worry Bones. It's alright. I'm so sorry for hurting you this bad, so sorry. I never realised and... I love you.'

'I love you too Booth. You don't have to be sorry, I promise. I love you.' And with that, she fell asleep in his arms, never wanting this moment to end.

**A/N- Right, so I'm not sure whether I should write more in this fic, so please tell me in a review what you think I should do, as it always helps :D Thanks for reading.**


End file.
